Alstroemeria hybrida cultivar Stamaria.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, commercially used as a cut flower Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Stamariaxe2x80x99.
The new Alstroemeria is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cut flower Alstroemeria cultivars with strong plant growth, attractive flower colors and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Alstroemeria originated from a cross made by the Inventor in June, 1995 in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, of a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as 89T935- 1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as 86G713-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Alstroemeria was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in June, 1996. The selection of this new Alstroemeria was based on its attractive flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by root divisions taken in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, since June, 1996, has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
Plants of the cultivar Stamaria have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Stamariaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Stamariaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Erect flowering stems.
2. Light orange and dark pink bi-colored flowers with dark purple-colored spots and stripes.
3. Excellent postproduction longevity.
Plants of the new Alstroemeria are most similar to plants of the parent selections. However, plants of the new Alstroemeria differ from plants of the parents in flower coloration as plants of the female parent have red-colored flowers and plants of the male parent have yellow-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Alstroemeria can be compared to plants of the cultivar Staloren, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,662. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands, plants of the new Alstroemeria differed primarily from plants of the cultivar Staloren in flower coloration as plants of the cultivar Staloren had salmon orange-colored flowers.